


恋の種

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Given appreciation and love and smut [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Do not repost, M/M, Original Song, Song Lyrics, anime inspired song, copyrighted original content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: a song I wrote thinking of what the future holds for Mafuyu and Ritsuka.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Series: Given appreciation and love and smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655647
Kudos: 9





	恋の種

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> obviously, there are references to the anime OST but great songwriters, the storytellers, like Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran do that all the time, too.  
> the lyrics that are not quoting the ost were written by me.

혼자만의 시간이 필요했었어

一人だけの時間が必要 たった

(I needed some time alone)

그 고독 속에서 상처를 치료하고싶었어

その孤独の中で傷を治療したかった

(In that solitude, I wanted to heal my scars)

작별도 고하지 못한채 앞으로 나아가고 싶었어/

別れも高ないまま아루키다스캇타

(Even without the closure, I wanted to move forward)

満たされていない空欄を埋めたい

(I wanted to fill that blank space)

하지만 말야, 인생은 둘이서 사는거라고 들었어

’でもね、人生は二人のように住んでいるだろうと聞いた’

(But I heard that life is best lived in twos)

멈춰있던 나의 시간은

’止まっていたおれの時間は’

(Paralyzed in time, I met you)

너를 만나고 흐르기 시작했어

’あなたに会いもいかい流れ始めた

하늘에서 떨어진 차가운 눈물은

’空から落ち冷たい涙は

(Tears of ice that fell from the skies)

어느새 땅을 따스이 녹였지

’いつの間にか地をタスイ錆だった

(Had already begun to melt the earth)

기나긴 겨울의 이야기의 마침표를 찍으려해

‘長い長い冬のはなしのピリオドを今描き出すよ

温かい涙で

new chapter を始めるよ 

‘あなたと一緒に’' 

내 자신이 싫어졌었어

自分のことが嫌いた

무거운 짐을 내려놓고 싶었어

‘その重い荷物を置いてたかった’

I wanted to let it all go

그때 그 바다로 돌아가서 

‘その時、その海に戻って

Go back to that beach 

영원히 파도와 하나가 되고 싶었어

'永遠に波と一つになりたかった

Become one with the waves for evermore

하지만 말야, 인생은 날씨와 같아

‘しかしね、人生は天気と同じ ‘

오늘 내일 무슨일이 일어날지 알수가 없어

‘今日、明日何が起こるかわからない

회색 안개의 나날을 보내던 나는

灰色の霧の日々を送っていたあたしは

한줄기 여름 태양빛을 마주 했어

一筋の夏の太陽の光を出合えった

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~this was the most time-consuming piece of written work I have done in the last year or so. usually I write in English, but I wanted to make sure that it sounded alright and flowed well in Japanese, Korean, AND English. so I first came up with the Korean lyrics, then used my intermediate-level Japanese to match the general story of each lyric. once that was done, I double-checked with google. THEN, I would translate the Korean bit to English and try to make it rhyme but simultaneously keep the same story beats.~~
> 
> ~~tl; dr: songwriting in three different languages at once is fun!~~


End file.
